


Protective

by f0rever15elf



Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [26]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Food mention, Other, alcohol mention, blood mention, harrasment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: Oberyn rescues you from a destitute life, asking you to join him and Ellaria in the palace at Dorn. When the three of you attend a banquet, Oberyn protects you from a man’s whose advances go too far.
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand/Reader, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand/You
Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Protective

Life is Dorn is luxurious and extravagant. It moves at a leisurely pace, especially around the palace, as its inhabitants indulge in every pleasure they could want. For no one is this more true than Oberyn Martell, his paramour Ellaria Sand, and the newest object of their affections. You.

The Prince had found you not too long ago, peddling your handmade jewelry on the side of the road for whatever scrap of coin you could manage to earn, praying that tonight it would be enough to put some food into your belly to quell the painful cramps of hunger. He had stopped and taken the time to observe your work, even going so far as to compliment you on the mastery shown in the braided cord and strung shells. It was enough of a surprise when he asked to purchase all you had for far more than you ever would have thought to ask for, and it was an even bigger surprise when he held his hand out to you, asking for you to accompany him home. He offered you a home, a warm place to sleep and as much food as you could ever manage to indulge in. But more than that, he offered you protection and safety, something that you had not felt in a very long time.

And so, you accepted the Prince’s offer, accompanying him to the palace of Dorn where you were welcomed with open arms. You had been shown to your chambers upon your arrival where a warm bath full of sweet smelling soaps and oils waited for you, and on the bed lay a beautiful gown, soft and sheer in beautiful golden hues. It was luxury so far beyond anything you were used to, it bordered on uncomfortable. But you bathed and changed all the same, unwilling to go against the wishes of the Prince, whom you had heard to be prone to intense bouts of unpredictable anger.

That discomfort was not to last, however, as the Prince seemed to make it his highest priority to ease any and all anxieties you might have. His voice was always gentle when he spoke to you, his caresses always soft. He never demanded more of you than you were able and willing to give, and for that you were thankful.

But it wasn’t just the prince who took a shine to you. Oberyn had many lovers, but none of whom he adored more than his paramour. You were not introduced to her right away, her being away to visit one of her children when you first arrived at the palace, but the moment she returned, you had been summoned to the Prince’s chambers to meet her. And oh how beautiful she was. Elegant and graceful, and she carried with her an air of pride and power that struck you with awe. Her features were sharp and her eyes bright and deep. She seemed to be the very manifestation of perfection, and she matched her Prince perfectly.

Under her gaze, you felt yourself shrink. She appraised you for a long moment, eyes raking over your figure before gliding to your side, leaving Oberyn on his bed to watch with a playful smile. Ellaria circled you, stopping in front of you. Slender fingers lifted your face so she could look into your eyes, and when a smile danced across her beautiful lips, you felt your heart soar. She cupped your cheek gently before glancing back at the Prince, giving him a nod. And that had been the end of it. Or should you say the beginning?

From that point on, it was rare that you would spend a night away from the Prince’s bed. The couple took care of you, cherished and cared for you. They taught you ways of pleasure that you had never heard of before, broadening your horizons as they secured their places in your heart. And it was beautiful. It was unspoken, but all those around the palace knew that you belonged to and with them. The three of you were a package deal in all cases, and whenever one would seek out pleasure alone, the others would linger nearby, indulging in one another until the third could rejoin.

Months have passed since you came to the palace, and tonight is a grand banquet. A brilliant party thrown by Prince Oberyn in honor of all the new life that had been brought into the world through the year. It is to be a time of merriment and joy, an indulgence in the finest foods and drinks. The thought of it all has you beyond excited, and your lovers fawn over you as you prepare for the festivities, showering you in praises of your beauty in the new gown that Ellaria had personally seen to having prepared for you.

When the hour of the party finally arrives, Oberyn leaves before you and Ellaria, heading to greet his guests with the promise of finding you both as soon as he can. As for you and Ellaria, you join the party arm in arm, her touch soothing as she guides you around the grand hall, introducing you to everyone as she goes. It borders on overwhelming, but after a glass or two of the finest wine you have ever tasted, you begin to relax, venturing off on your own to explore and make friends. Surely here in the Prince’s palace you could be no safer. Ellaria presses a kiss to your cheek as she lets you go, watching with a soft smile as she goes to entertain herself for a while. 

You wander through the throngs of people, smiling and making small talk as you do, and everyone you meet is so kind. There are many familiar faces, you realize. This isn’t just a party for the nobility. No, everyone who works in the palace seems to be here, which only works to put you more at ease as you pass by chamber maids who have aided you since the day you arrived. They are your friends as much as your helpers and occasionally handlers. But among the familiarity, there are many faces you do not recognize, and many sets of eyes follow your figure as you make your way around. You recognize robes not of Dornish origin. Heavy and dark robes that scream of the North, the workings of Kings Landing. These, you work to avoid. 

Eventually, you make your way back to the refreshments table, refilling your glass of wine as you ready to go find your Prince.

“Hello there,” comes a voice that sends a shiver down your spine. It’s deep and smooth but something about it sets you on edge. A glance to your left and you see the owner of the voice. He’s tall, and handsome by all accounts, but a glint in his eyes makes you wary, the northern style robes he wears only aiding in putting you on edge. “I couldn’t help but notice your stunning beauty gracing the party tonight. My name is Lester, what might I have the privilege of calling you?” His smile is near predatory and you swallow thickly, trying to put on a polite smile as you give him your name. “As lovely as the beautiful woman who bears the name. What a treasure.”

As his eyes trail down your body, zeroing in on your chest and the plunging neckline of your dress that leaves very little to the imagination, you shrink in on yourself, his gaze causing disgust to bubble in the back of your throat. “Charmed,” is all you can manage as a reply, your eyes darting around the room nervously in search of Oberyn, hoping he would come and save you from this lecher.You don’t see him, however, and Lester crowds farther into your space, backing you against the banquet table as you bring your cup up, clutching it tightly against your chest as you try to not make eye contact. 

“Here all alone, that truly is a shame for a beauty such as you. I would ensure to never leave you alone.” He leans in, breath hot against your ear and you resist the urge to retch, your hands trembling in fear. “Shall I take you and show you how your beauty should truly be treated? See what that pretty mouth can do?” His hands come down on the table, caging you against it and every fiber of your being is screaming at you to run as tears brim in your eyes.

“P-please no. I-I don’t want to go with you.” 

Lester’s eyes darken at that, anger bubbling off of him as he presses himself against you. “It wasn’t a question, _girl_.” 

Suddenly, there is a thud on the table beside you paired with the scream of anguish of the man in front of you as he pulls away. The goblet of wine slips from your hands, clattering to the ground as you look up, startled with tears in your eyes. There, beside you and Lester, is Oberyn. His hand is firmly gripped around the dagger currently embedded in the table _through_ Lester’s hand, and the light in his eyes is absolutely murderous. It’s unlike anything you have ever seen before, but you’re not afraid. No, quite the opposite, actually. You have never felt safer than you do now.

“Tell me. Do you think it amusing to cause a woman such discomfort?” He slowly twists the blade, earning another anguished cry that resounds through the now silent banquet hall. “Surely you can see she is uninterested in you. She even told you no.” 

You let out a soft whimper as Oberyn leans in, and his eyes quickly dart to you before he nods his head to the side. You slip away, fully intent on running for your chambers until Ellaria catches you, pulling you against her as she whispers soothing things to you to calm you down. “Pretty bird, it’s alright now. Our Prince will take care of things.” Her voice is so soft and calming, you relax against her, letting her take your weight as Oberyn continues to handle your harasser.

“Now, I will pull out my blade, and you may seek out whatever help you can. And, should you be lucky enough to survive the blood loss, I suggest you make haste in leaving this palace.” You have never heard his voice so cold before, and it sends a shiver down your spine as you watch the Red Viper in his element from the safety of Ellaria’s hold. “Because if I ever hear you have returned to these halls, I will not be so merciful again.” He leans in close to Lester’s ear as the man cowers, sobbing in fear and pain. “You will not touch that which I hold dear. Not without her express permission. Let this be a lesson.”

With that, he yanks free the blade, wiping it clean on the man’s robes before coming to join you and Ellaria, taking you both into his arms as he joins in on soothing you, his voice now warm and gentle. It’s a stark contrast to the man who now kneels behind you, whimpering in pain. 

You cling to them, your Oberyn and Ellaria, letting them completely surround you as the feeling of safety finally settles back over you. They had promised that here you would be protected, that here you would be safe, and now there is not a single doubt in your mind that this is truly the case, no matter the time.

“Let us away to our chambers, lovers. I think this has been quite enough excitement for our little bird.” Oberyn presses a kiss to your forehead as Ellaria presses one to your temple before they lead you off to bed, away from the screams of the man who everyone refuses to help.

In the quiet of the night, wrapped in the arms of your Prince and Ellaria, you sleep more peacefully than ever before, knowing that here you are truly safe. Here, you were truly loved. 


End file.
